Counter track joints of the type used as a first universal joint are described in DE 100 60 120 A1, and it is assumed that an axial displacement path has to be delimited as a function of the control angles occurring. In their axial central position, counter track joints of said type are free from axial forces and are therefore suitable for disconnecting lower vibrations in the driveline. However, if an axial displacement takes place under torque load, axial forces are built up, so that axial vibrations may be transmitted. If the axial displacement path is too long, the advantage of no axial forces or low axial forces is lost. It is therefore the object of the present invention to propose a driveshaft comprising a joint of said type which can effectively contribute towards disconnecting vibrations in drivelines.